


Noche de Videojuegos

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mario Kart Interview, Mild Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos piensan que Louis tiene un <i>crush</i> por Harry, pero la persona que realmente le gusta termina siendo la menos esperada —hasta para él.</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>[nota] Puede que haya graves inconsistencias cronológicas. Por mi salud mental, ignórenlas. [/nota]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de Videojuegos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valjazmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valjazmin/gifts).



> Tu prompt fue perfecta y quizá me tomé demasiadas libertades con ella :p Pero espero que a pesar de eso te guste el resultado. Disculpá si el smut se queda corto y perdón por los erorres que yo y mi beta podamos haber pasado por alto :)

No es que Louis estuviera celoso, porque _no lo estaba_. Es decir, no en el sentido en que la mayoría esperaría que lo estuviera. No _románticamente_ (mal que le pese a tantos de esos fans que se regocijaban cada vez que ellos interactuaban en twitter): pese a todo pronóstico y a lo convincente que algunos _fanvids_ fueran, a Louis no le gustaba Harry de ese modo. Era un niño, a fin de cuentas. Simplemente encontraba fascinante lo desvergonzado y gracioso que podía ser, y más aún, encontraba fascinante lo fascinante que Harry lo encontraba a él. No pasaba tan seguido.

Louis estaba celoso, quizá, en el sentido de que sentía que le habían arrebatado algo. Desde que esta chica había aparecido en la vida de Harry de la noche a la mañana, ya no tenía con quien salir de compras o limpiar la casa o mirar películas.

Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el estudio (sobre todo acompañando a Liam y Zayn, porque sus partes las había terminado de grabar hacía ya varios días) y después hablando en Skype con sus amigos de Doncaster, mintiéndoles sobre lo maravillosa que era la vida de una estrella de pop y de lo genial que iba a ser UAN, aunque, ni él estaba del todo convencido. Okay, siendo sinceros, quizá pasaba la mayoría del tiempo mirando pornografía, porque estaba solo en la magnitud de su casa rentada por primera vez en años. Pero tenía 19 años, no podía culpárselo.

El sábado, sin embargo, había decidido mirar películas. Nada indicaba que Harry, a quien no veía desde el jueves, asistiría a su preciosa noche de videojuegos de los sábados, una tradición que habían inaugurado el primer fin de semana que pasaron solos en esa casa. Era lo suficientemente obstinado para negarlo en voz alta, pero en verdad se sentía un tanto decepcionado de que la fascinación de Harry con él hubiese durado tan poco (¡ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a tener un fiel lacayo que lo acompañara en sus aventuras y se riera de sus terribles chistes!).  Para sus adentros, sabía que cuando llegara la noche estaría triste y lleno de pensamientos oscuros. Del tipo que cruzaban a la nueva novia de Harry con el hecho de que no tuviera básicamente un solo en Up All Night. Sería complicado manejarlos mientras miraba películas, pero definitivamente no sabría qué hacer si Harry se le venía a la mente mientras se masturbaba viendo pornografía. Eso era gay, y ya de por sí era bastante gay el hecho de que estuviera viendo pornografía… Bueno, _gay_.

Así que limpió la casa, preparó las películas, compró popcorn, invitó a Liam (Zayn y Niall estaban con sus familias), y se prometió que no dejaría que pensamientos tontos le dominaran la cabeza. Louis era un buen tipo, quizá no el mejor cantante —pero estaba aprendiendo—, merecía todo lo que le había tocado, y valía por lo que él era y no por cuanto Harry lo adorara. Y quizá, no se creía todo lo que se decía, por el momento, pero llegaría allí.

Liam llegó diez minutos antes de la hora que habían arreglado, bañado, bien vestido y con una sospechosa mochila que no iba para nada con su atuendo.

— _Traje licor —_ murmuró apenas cruzó la puerta, aunque Louis no entendía del todo por qué, porque no es como si estuvieran siendo vigilados o algo así.

Liam tendía a ser un poco dramático con todo esto de la fama y el álbum en proceso.

—¡Mírate! —concedió Louis sorprendido cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Liam Payne había tenido el coraje de _esconder alcohol en su mochila_ —, ¿y qué con tus riñones?

—Es una larga historia —sentenció misterioso poniendo las manos en sus hombros —, ¿puedo pasar?

Resultó no ser una historia tan larga al fin de cuentas. Se la comentó a Louis en la cocina mientras preparaban el popcorn y guardaban el “licor” (seis latas de cerveza) en la heladera. Aparentemente, la hermana mayor de Liam le había contado que todo el asunto de los riñones había sido algo así como una exageración de su madre para alejarlo de las “malas compañías”, y que básicamente estaba en perfecta salud desde los 8 años o algo así.

Louis no había logrado contener la mirada sería demasiado tiempo, y estalló en carcajadas justo en el momento en el que Liam explicaba que la conversación se había dado después de que él mencionará por vigésima vez en una entrevista lo de los riñones, y cómo Nicole lo miraba con la expresión más exasperada del mundo mientras le explicaba que si tuviera realmente problemas de los riñones, su madre no lo dejaría atorarse con hamburguesas todos los fines de semana.

Se sintió mal inmediatamente, e intentó remediarlo, porque Liam era del tipo de tomarse todo demasiado a pecho (razones por las que chocaban tanto al principio, y aún hoy a veces), pero cuando apretó los labios dispuesto a recuperar la seriedad, se encontró con que él lo miraba mordiéndose el labio para disimular la sonrisa.

—Lo sé, soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

Louis negó suavemente con la cabeza

—Sólo un poco ingenuo.

Liam se encogió de hombros, suspiró pesadamente y se volvió sobre la heladera donde hacía apenas un minuto había guardado la cerveza.

—En fin, pensé, con quien mejor compartir mi primer trago que con Tommo.

—Bueno, no te veo convirtiéndote en un animal fiestero pero daré lo mejor de mí para contagiarte aunque sea un poco de mi parrandería —prometió mirando dramáticamente hacia el horizonte (el microondas).

Cuando volvió, de reojo, la mirada a Liam, él todavía sonreía sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía un firulete armándosele  en el flequillo, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Louis no le recordó a Harry sino a  lo mucho que había crecido Li en apenas unos meses, y en lo adulto que se veía.

X

Recordó a Harry un rato después, cuando Liam le comentó que lo había visto esa tarde en el estudio cuando lo llamaron para volver a grabar una parte. Louis procuró que sus gestos no mostraran lo extraño que se sentía enterarse así de que habían modificado los versos de algunas canciones, y fingió una agradable sorpresa cuando Liam le contó que estaba con una chica.

Intentó no dejar que los pensamientos feos le comieran la cabeza, pero una hora más tarde, todavía le costaba concentrarse en la acción en vez de volver una y otra vez en el recuerdo a esa primer sesión en el estudio en la que tuvo que grabar su parte _veintitrés veces_ hasta que quedara medianamente bien. Estaba muy ocupado rumiando y mordiéndose el labio, cuando la puerta de frente se abrió estruendosamente.

En la oscuridad de la sala, Louis se giró a Liam y lo vio con los ojos abiertos de par en par y gesto de cachorrito asustado. Duró poco, porque pronto se oyó la conocida risa de Harry y los dos suspiraron relajados. Como si un ladrón fuera a atreverse a entrar a una casa con tantas rejas y cámaras de seguridad.

—Estúpida puerta… ¡Lou! —se oyó entre la risa —¿Estás?

—¡En el living! —gritó y apretó los labios para que no se note que sonreía— ¡Con Liam!

Se escucharon pasos en el pasillo  y luego la cara de Harry se asomó por el marco de la puerta. Tenía la misma camiseta que se había llevado el jueves y el pelo oculto debajo de un gorrito. Al sonreír, se le marcaron los hoyuelos, y Louis sintió una renovada energía entibiarle el pecho. En el medio de todos esos pensamientos horribles, era lindo saber que para Harry era todavía importante, que había recordado su bendita noche de videojuegos.

Entonces Harry entró, y se volvió sobre el pasillo para llamar a alguien, y Lisa (la bendita novia) se asomó también, tímidamente, con su bonita sonrisa y sus cabellos cayendo por el costado. Louis tragó saliva y rogó que su rostro no lo hubiera delatado.

—Hey, finalmente la presentas —sonrió.

X

Hubiese preferido que Harry no apareciera. Los pensamientos feos seguían allí, pero, peor aún, ni la película de acción que había elegido, ni sus los tiroteos, lograban acallar totalmente el sonido Harry murmurarle a la chica en el oído y el húmedo ruido de sus besos en la oscuridad, estando los cuatro tan apretados en el sillón.

Liam parecía estar tan incómodo como él, si podía juzgarlo en base a la cantidad de tosidos nerviosos que soltaba por minuto.

—Voy a prender la luz —advirtió de modo antipático cuando terminó la película— ¡así que manos fuera de la falda!

La verdad es que Lisa llevaba un modesto par de jeans y que él sabía que apenas se estaban besando un poco, pero de alguna manera quería dejar en claro que no le gustaba la situación en lo absoluto. Harry, sin embargo, no pareció notarlo. Soltaba risitas sobre el cuello de la chica, y cuando la luz se encendió miró a Louis con una expresión de orgullo que era envidiable y al mismo tiempo ofensivamente irritante.

—Deberíamos jugar Mario kart —dijo entonces el de rulos y a Louis el rostro se le suavizó de nuevo—es noche de juegos, ¿o no?

Puso los ojos en blanco e intentó ignorar el ronroneo en su panza que le producía saber que Harry no lo había olvidado. Iba a ser un comentario de mal gusto, como, “¿estás seguro de que no prefieres ir a tu cuarto con tu novia?” pero Liam se apresuró a hablar.

—¡Sí! ¡Mario Kart! Apuesto a que acabo antes que todos ustedes.

Louis apretó los labios, recordando aquella nefasta entrevista con sugarscape hacía unas semanas. Miró a Harry, que le devolvía una mirada pícara y una media sonrisa, y no pudo contenerse.

—Apuesto a que Lisa pierde, las mujeres siempre acaban últimas —y cuando Harry estalló en carcajadas, de nuevo el ronroneo en la panza le dibujó una sonrisa.

                Era un poco patético el modo en que Harry podía cambiarle el ánimo con tanta facilidad. Dudaría seriamente tener _sentimientos_ por él, si no fuera porque ese no era realmente su estilo. Ni lo de los sentimientos, ni Harry. No estaba seguro de cuál de las dos cosas lo aterraba más.

                Louis no era del tipo de tener miedo al compromiso, ni se trataba de un niño al que la idea de enamorarse le pareciera _asquerosa_. Era, irónicamente, bastante romántico. Le gustaba ver películas y llorar cuando la pareja se encontraba en un punto de quiebre, y luego llorar de vuelta cuando contra todo pronóstico volvían a estar juntos. Le gustaba imaginarse planeando grandes gestos románticos para ese alguien especial. Simplemente le gustaba la idea de _enamorarse._ Pero nunca le había pasado.  Había tenido novia tras novia, tras novia, y aunque había dado lo mejor de sí en sus relaciones, nunca había sentido realmente nada especial por ellas. Nada más que esa cosa tan bonita que sentía por Harry.

                Y aunque eso lo asustaba un poco, esa posibilidad de que fuera emocionalmente disfuncional, él siempre había sospechado que quizá no fuera como los demás chicos —algo que la maratón de porno gay de la última semana había algo así como casi seguro que 99% confirmado. La idea de ser quizá un poco no heterosexual lo paralizaba, y mientras miraba de refilón a Harry flirtear descaradamente con su novia en el regazo, se descubrió pensando que no le gustaba Harry. Ni un poco. Pero no le gustaba, no porque fuera hombre, sino porque no era su tipo.

                Louis tenía un tipo. Un tipo de, bueno, _tipo,_ precisamente. Un tipo de hombre. Porque a Louis le gustaban los hombres, ahora. O siempre, quizá.

Se podría haber ahogado en el susto que le ocasionaba la revelación, o reído de lo irónico que era que un montón de fans se hubiesen dado cuenta de que le gustaban los tipos antes que él (aunque la teoría no era del todo cierta porque, Harry), pero antes de que su salud mental sucumbiera del todo, Liam cayó en su regazo y se colgó de su cuello dramáticamente.

—Torneo de parejas, ¿te atreves, cariño? —le dijo a Lisa con un exagerado tono juguetón que rayaba lo vergonzante.

Lisa rio dulcemente antes de volver a tomar el joystick con firmeza.

—¡Estoy lista!

Harry le sonrió a Liam antes de volver la vista a la pantalla, y Louis se sintió un poco mal por un segundo, al recordar lo rudo que había sido con ellos, o lo mucho que había odiado a la chica antes de conocerla. Aparentemente Harry la quería, y era de buen amigo darle la bienvenida.

—Okay, cualquiera de la pareja que gane lleva un punto para su equipo —insistió Liam y acomodándose sobre el regazo de Louis seleccionó en la pantalla hasta buscar una pista que lo convenciera.

—¿Y el ganador que se lleva? —inquirió Harry.

—Esperar cómodos mientras los perdedores van por más cerveza, no pensé que seríamos cuatro.

—La cerveza que trajiste no es suficiente ni para una persona, Liam —retrucó Harry con un tono odioso que probablemente había aprendido de Louis.

El maestro de comentarios sarcásticos, sin embargo, no lo apoyó esta vez.

—Hey, es mi novio a quien le hablas —dijo mientras lo envolvía con los brazos—, tenía una enfermedad imaginaria en los riñones, dale un respiro.

Harry y Lisa rieron. Asomando la cabeza, Louis podía ver a Liam sonriendo tímidamente alumbrado por la luz suave de la tele.

—Gracias por defenderme —murmuró sarcástico.

Louis lo besó en la mejilla antes de acomodarse en el sillón.

—De nada, bebé —dijo y tomando a Liam por la cadera lo acomodó sobre sus muslos—, ¡hagamos esto!

X

Harry y Louis fueron a comprar cerveza apenas hubo terminado la primer partida, lo cual probablemente no fuera una decisión muy sabia. Liam y Lisa los recibieron con una nueva tanda de popcorn y con chistes internos que pusieron a Harry bastante celoso, pero que sirvió al menos para que el campeonato de parejas recuperara el espíritu competitivo.

Cuando Lisa se sentó en el regazo de Harry, esta vez fue Louis quien invitó a Liam a sentarse sobre él. No fue ni por celos, ni por intentar ser gracioso, ni para tener el bowl de popcorn más cerca suyo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo pensó hasta que Liam le devolvió una curiosa mirada marrón que lo desconcertó un momento.

_¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué le había pedido que se siente con él?_ Trató de no pensar demasiado al respecto, porque no quería volver a destapar la caja de pandora que era su mente últimamente, pero la respuesta fue, internamente, veloz y automática —sin un dejo de duda: Se sentía bien. Se sentía bien su calor, se sentía bien la compañía, se sentía bien el perfume del champú y se sentía bien Liam. Simplemente Liam.

Tomó una lata, la destapó, y dio un largo sorbo, procurando tragar con la cerveza las preguntas que bailaban en su lengua. No tenía tiempo para eso.

La cuestión con el alcohol es que no siempre mejora una noche. Si estás de fiesta con tus amigos y hay música que te levanta y la noche está en pañales y solo quieres destaparte un poco, es _perfecto_ , porque no piensas, y solo actúas, y dejas que la música te lleve a donde crea conveniente. A veces a cantar desaforadamente en el auto clásicos de cuando eras pequeño, y a veces a abrazarte a una chica y besarla hasta que tienes los labios tan hinchados que ya ni se siente bien. Pero cuando tienes tantas cosas en la cabeza, es un arma de doble filo. Te olvidas como seguir con tu vida, tu mente vuelve una y otra vez sobre las mismas cosas, y te pones algo así como austero, distante, incapaz de participar de una conversación sin irrumpir diciendo “creo que soy gay”.

Louis tenía los labios rojos de mordérselos, y hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por concentrarse lo suficiente en la carrera para que su silencio no fuera tan evidente. Fingía sonrisas de vez en cuando y bebía un sorbo cuando terminaba cada partida, pero la conversación se oía lejana, como con delay, y más tiempo pasaba y menos Louis podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en que le gustaban los tipos. Que tenía un tipo de tipos, y que precisamente un tipo de su tipo estaba sentado en su regazo en ese momento, moviéndose sobre sus muslos como si eso pudiera afectar el resultado de la carrera, y girándose para festejar cada vez que algo le salía bien, o codeándolo amistosamente al grito de “vas a tener que jugar mejor si quieres alcanzarme, cariño” cuando lo pasaba todavía por una vuelta más.

Louis tenía un tipo de tipo. Pero no eran los _twinks_ por lo que buscaba _twink porn_ todas las tardes, en la soledad de su enorme casa, con las cortinas cerradas. Era porque estos tipos delicados y pequeños siempre estaban acompañados por hombres varoniles, de hombros anchos y barbas rudas, que los tomaban por las caderas y les daban un placer que Louis podría jurar que nunca había sentido. Y Liam ni era enorme, ni tenía barba, pero había algo en el modo en que se comportaba con él, en su actitud inocentemente posesiva, en lo pesadas que se sentían sus manos cuando lo abrazaba para las fotos, que le recordaba a eso. No debería estar pensando en eso, en ese momento, porque estaba bebiendo y porque podría confesarlo ante la pregunta más directa, pero no podía evitar imaginarse acorralado, entre Liam y la pared, y sentir sus manos anchas bajar por sus costados hasta su trasero, apretarlo fuerte mientras se besaban, mientras sentía los labios regordetes de Liam finalmente en su boca.  Menos aún debería preguntarse si podría pasar.

—Lo raro es, Louis —dijo Harry, y Louis parpadeó velozmente, casi asustado, antes de devolverle la mirada—, que entre tú y Liam, nunca me hubiese imaginado que él iría adelante y tú lo empujarías.

Rio exagerada y ruidosamente, y quizá se hubiese notado que había algo oculto detrás de esa risita si no fuera porque Liam se apresuró a meter su bocadillo.

—Eso es porque me subestiman —dijo sin correr la vista de la carrera—, yo nací para ir adelante.

X

Ese podría haber sido apenas otro momento en el que Liam no entendiera el chiste, que pasaba sin pena ni gloria como tantos otros, si no fuera porque Harry tenía una nueva novia y quería hacerla sentir _bienvenida_. A la mierda con eso. Louis le echó miradas  enojadas todo el rato mientras él explicaba lo que había intentado decir, y donde todo eso había nacido (en la bendita entrevista de Mario Kart).

—Ohhh, por eso se reían todos —razonó Liam diez minutos entrada la explicación, y Louis básicamente quería acariciarle la cabeza y darle un chupetín por ser tan inocente.

Harry debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque le dedicó una mirada compasiva que duró apenas un segundo, antes de pasar a relatar con lujo de detalles lo que había dicho en la entrevista en cuestión, estallando en carcajadas mientras a Liam se le ponían las orejas cada vez más coloradas. _Dos  minutos, muerto_.

Liam estaba tan increíblemente tenso que Louis podía sentir la rigidez de sus muslos sobre los suyos. Desde atrás, podía verle los lóbulos rojos y oír su respiración nerviosa, y básicamente quería tirarle a Harry con el joystick por hacerlo pasar por eso.

Sólo una persona podía meterse con Liam y ese era él, muchas gracias. Era un privilegio que no a muchas personas les correspondía, y Louis era consciente de ello. Asumía su derecho ganado, con orgullo y responsabilidad, porque sabía en dónde había nacido, porque cuando era él quien bromeaba con Liam, él sólo reía en respuesta, y cuando se trataba de otras personas hacía esa mueca —que hacía ahora— entre dolida y confundida.

Pese al rótulo ofrecido de Idiota Número 1, Louis era de hecho, bastante _sensible._ En el doble sentido de poder llorar básicamente por cualquier cosa, pero al mismo tiempo, por lo perceptivo que podía ser con los demás. Seguramente algo que había aprendido de la convivencia con sus numerosas hermanas menores. Sabía distinguir una risa sincera de una risa dolida, y un chiste inofensivo de uno hiriente, y por eso sabía muy bien que algo de lo que Harry decía estaba calando hondo.

—No le prestes atención a estos idiotas, Li —dijo, hablando bien fuerte para interrumpir las risas histéricas de Harry  y su novia—, las hormonas los ponen así.

—Heey —protestó Harry frunciendo el ceño y todavía riendo—, ¿y eso qué significa?

—Pues nada, que obviamente su insatisfactoria vida sexual los tiene riéndose como críos de una entrevista de meses atrás.

— _Heeeeeey —_ insistió, y luego, susurrando—: no es insatisfactoria.

Lisa **rió** antes de hundir la cabeza tímidamente en su cuello, y, objetivo logrado, él empezó a susurrarle en el oído hasta que se perdieron por la noche. Fue el “consíganse una habitación” de Liam el que finalmente los salvó de la incomodidad de escuchar el ruido húmedo de los besos de fondo mientras jugaban al Mario Kart.

                Se quedaron en la misma posición hasta que terminó la partida. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, no realmente porque estuvieran concentrados en la carrera sino porque había algo raro en la atmósfera. Louis no sabía qué era, pero sabía que era culpa de Harry y sus bromas —que, debía concederle, no molestarían realmente a la mayoría, pero parecían haber lastimado a Liam.

No había experiencia con hermanas menores suficiente para que Louis aprendiera a lidiar con alguien en ese estado. Ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre… ¿Qué era? ¿Tristeza, nostalgia, incomodidad? ¿Estaba enojado? –eso sería nuevo… nunca había visto a Liam enojado. ¿Qué era que lo tenía con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos, y los pies haciendo nerviosa música contra el suelo?

Le acarició la cintura hasta hundir los dedos en una cruza entre cosquilla y pellizco.

—¿Estás bien?

Liam despegó los ojos de golpe como si acabara de recordar que estaba allí.

—Sí, sólo estaba pensando en esa entrevista.

—No le prestes atención, no es nada del otro mundo. Nadie lo recordará en unas semanas.

La mirada irónica de Liam lo hizo sonreír.

—Claro que sí, niño zanahoria.

                Louis rio. Tenía que darle la razón en eso.

—Nadie que importe…

Liam se encogió de hombros y dejó el joystick al lado. En la pantalla el resto de los personajes continuaban la carrera, pero Yoshi y Luigi estaban quietos, cada uno en su respectiva pantalla. Cuando Liam se dejó caer suavemente sobre el cuerpo de Louis, él hundió la cabeza en su cuello y se quedó en silencio, oyéndolo respirar, dándole un momento para que dijera lo que sea que lo tenía en ese estado.

—¿No estás celoso? —preguntó unos minutos más tarde.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, porque él estaba distraído dibujando remolinos en su cintura, intentando descifrar el perfume de su champú.

—¿Mmm? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, todavía demasiado disperso para entender de qué le hablaba.

Liam se giró hasta quedar de perfil sobre su regazo, y las manos de Louis se acomodaron acordes, naturales alrededor de su espalda.

—¿Cómo haces? Tú y él solían hacer todo juntos.

—¿Harry? —preguntó, entendiendo finalmente a qué se refería. Liam asintió—. Fue raro porque de golpe estoy siempre solo, pero no estoy celoso… No es que estuviéramos saliendo ni nada.

—No, pero… —Liam se mordió el labio y agachó la mirada y no hubiese dicho más nada si Louis no lo hubiese presionado.

Pero Louis presionó, porque su instinto paternal era mil veces más poderoso que el deseo paranoico de evitar una conversación que podría ponerse complicada en un segundo.

—¿Pero qué?

—Es que en esa entrevista… Dijeron…

—Liam… —Frunció el ceño—. Estábamos bromeando… No creerás que… —Sintió las mejillas enrojecer de golpe, y Liam se volvió pesado en su regazo, incómodo—. Yo no soy…

—¡No tiene nada de malo! —se apresuró Liam pero Louis lo interrumpió.

—Claro que no, pero yo no…

_No soy gay._ Era lo que quería decir. Lo que debía decir. Porque ya suficiente tenía con el sentirse solo y dejado de lado, con ser el más común, el menos talentoso, el más irrelevante de una boyband que probablemente se separaría en un año. No podía, además de eso, llevar la etiqueta de ser el raro, el que le dé la razón a todos los que dirían que en las boybands son puros maricas;  no podía convertirse en el latiguillo de un chiste que lo perseguiría de por vida.

Louis sabía lo que debía decir, que Liam debería aprender a entender el sarcasmo, que él y Harry sólo bromeaban, que Louis no era gay y actuar horrorizado ante la simple idea que lo sugiriera, pero apenas si encontró la fuerza para sellar los labios y quedarse en silencio, esperando algo que volviera la noche sobre un cauce en el que estuviera en control.

—Cuando dijiste que a veces él iba adelante…  —murmuró Liam, y Louis lo miró con una mezcla de incomodidad y ganas de asesinarlo, porque _¿por qué, li?_ Pero él lo miró de un modo raro y siguió hablando tercamente—, porque ya sé que no _eres…_ Pero dijiste que él a veces iba a delante y Harry dijo —Louis se cubrió el rostro para que no se le note lo colorado que estaba—, él dijo que a veces te empujaba, ¿verdad? Eso decía el video.

                Louis insultó por dentro a Harry por ocurrírsele la idea de ver el bendito video en su teléfono celular.

—Estábamos bromeando, Liam —balbuceó detrás de sus palmas.

—Sí, pero… ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Has pensado en eso?

                A esa altura Louis podría haberlo empujado de su regazo y salir disparado del living, así de avergonzado se sentía. Pero Liam tenía ese algo, ese tono en su voz, ese día. Algo que no era ni tristeza, ni nostalgia, ni vergüenza, _algo raro_ , diferente, que le rompía a Louis el corazón. Despegó unos dedos, para observarlo, y los ojos marrones de Liam lo esperaban impacientes.

—Porque yo sí —murmuró—. Y no sé qué significa, sobre mí, no sé si me hace _gay_ o qué, pero he pensado en eso y…

—¿En Harry? —preguntó Louis finalmente atreviéndose a correr las manos de su rostro. Las bajó suavemente, hasta dejarlas sobre las de Liam que pellizcaban inquietas la tela de su propio jean.

Liam parpadeó un par de veces, sin decir nada, pero Louis podía leer centenar de palabras escondidas allí. Miedos, preguntas, deseos.

—En tú y Harry —confesó—, los fans me pasaron un… Video, no lo sé… Y tú… Están siempre juntos, siempre cerca, y él es tan posesivo y, no lo sé, no pude evitar preguntarme, ¿sabes? Pero he visto… —carraspeó, antes de volver a susurrar— _videos_ , ¿sabes? Y no es lo mismo, no siento nada pero… Cuando pienso en ustedes…

Louis estaba rojo otra vez, aunque ni él sabía si era por la conversación en sí, con lo que Liam estaba sugiriendo; si era por la mención de los _videos_ con los que Louis estaba más que familiarizado últimamente; o si era… Si era la idea de que fuera Liam, quien pensara en eso. En ellos. En él.

—¿Qué piensas de nosotros? —preguntó con la voz más ronca de lo que le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Liam despegó y cerró los labios un par de veces antes de decidirse por qué decir.

—Él… tomándote —admitió y buscó su mirada.

Fue tan sorpresivo el gesto que Louis no tuvo tiempo siquiera de mirar al costado. Se quedó intensamente atado a él, con cientos de ideas agolpándose en su mente, escenarios que de golpe no parecían tan fantasiosos, confesiones trilladas, ganas de salir corriendo. Paralizado y con los labios entreabiertos, no hizo más que esperar hasta que Liam hablara.

Pero cuando Liam lo hizo, estaba tan asustado y dubitativo como él.

—No debería estar diciendo esto, es raro, lo siento —admitió e intentó ponerse de pie.

                _Intentó_ , porque Louis lo tomó de los muslos y volvió a sentarlo, y se acercó porque supuso que quizá sería más fácil, apenas un poco más fácil, susurrar las palabras que decirlas en voz alta, que quizá eso lo haría un poco menos real.

—No es raro —murmuró, pues esas palabras eran más livianas que las otras ( _soy gay),_ y antes de que pudiera decir más, Liam todavía en su regazo se acercaba y lo besaba.

                Louis había tenido novia, tras novia, tras novia. Había besado al menos a veinte chicas, al menos doscientas veces. Tímidos besos a escondidas, y dramáticos besos bajo las luces de una pista de baile. Había mordido, lamido, acariciado, pero en ese momento se sintió, irónicamente, como si fuera esa la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Casi como si todo lo otro fuera apenas un mal sueño.

                Debía ser así, porque no había forma en que todo lo otro fuera lo mismo. Si los labios de Hannah eran igual de húmedos, igual de tibios, pero no se sentían así. Tan vivos, tan mágicos. Louis cerraba los ojos y podía ver fuegos artificiales.

                Subió por los muslos a la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza, logrando de Liam un gemido suspirado que lo volvió a la realidad. No estaba en el cielo, esto no era esa cosquilla rara que sentía al ver los videos, ni esa mezcla de angustia y liberación que le inundaba el pecho al fantasear sobre escenarios como este. Esto era real, era carne y hueso, y eran la carne y hueso de Liam encima de él.

                Louis era conocido por ser dramático, y un poco nervioso. La inseguridad, especialmente en los últimos meses, era otro de sus rasgos personales. A veces, cuando pensaba en cumplir sus fantasías, sentía un miedo horrible que le trepaba desde la boca del estómago hasta la lengua y lo dejaba inquieto y cansado, paralizado de terror. Porque sabía que podía hacerlo, cuando quisiera, que no le sería difícil conseguir un tipo y probar, averiguar qué era lo que sentía, quién era él. Sabía también que nunca lo haría, que los riesgos eran demasiado grandes, que no tenía las energías ni el coraje para asumirlos.

                Y sin embargo ahora, mientras besaba a Liam y sentía sus dedos acariciarle torpemente las mejillas y el cabello detrás del oído, mientras escuchaba de vez en cuando tímidos gemidos demasiado frágiles para no ser sinceros, no podía sentir más que deseo y seguridad. Quería eso ahora, y luego, y después, y por siempre, y quizá estaba siendo ingenuo, pero parecía imposible que algo pudiera salir mal, cuando tenía a Liam.

                Dejaron de besarse cuando el televisor hizo un ruido infernal, después de que tanto revolcarse en el sillón finalmente lograra que cayeran sobre un joystick y desactivaran la pausa. Abrieron los ojos de golpe, y miraron a la puerta, demasiado críos y demasiado nuevos en todo el asunto. Cuando Liam se giró de vuelta a él, sonriendo, porque se habían asustado por nada, Louis notó sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas coloradas.

                Lo hubiese besado de vuelta, mil veces, pero quería verle un poco. Se acomodó hasta quedar con las piernas estiradas a lo largo sobre el asiento, y los codos en el brazo del sillón, tarea difícil de hacer, manteniendo a Liam en su regazo. No hablaba, ninguno de los dos lo hacía, porque todo lo que había por decir era complejo y apabullante, y todavía estaban entorpecidos por el zumbido de los besos, y los latidos violentos del corazón. Bastaban las miradas, para lo importante, firmes y dulces, garantizándose mutuamente que no había lugar para vergüenza ni arrepentimiento en ninguno de los dos.

                La luz del televisor –apenas la penumbra oscura de la pantalla encendida en negro, ahora que habían sacado el video juego- dibujaba sombras inquietas en el rostro de Liam, le daban a sus ojos un fulgor especial, tintineante. Louis lo miraba, embobado por lo bonito que era, y por lo cerca que había tenido todo este tiempo a alguien que pudiera cambiarle la vida de ese modo: que tuviera en él lo necesario para darle un primer beso, después de tantos besos secundarios; por haberle despertado eso que prometía que Louis no era un disfuncional emotivo, que tan sólo había buscado las emociones con gente con quienes jamás las encontraría; que no había nada tenebroso en el porno que miraba, que era apenas la muestra de que lo que le deparaba el futuro **era un poco eso, un poco Liam.** Quizá las otras inseguridades estaban todavía allí, quizá la falta de solos todavía era un poco patética, quizá tarde o temprano se encontraría con gente a quienes no les gustaría eso de él, pero en ese momento, con Liam en su regazo, era lo último en lo que podía pensar.

                Quizá debería darle las gracias, pero ni Louis era así de cursi.

—¿Has pensado en nosotros? —preguntó finalmente, con la voz igual de vergonzosamente ronca—. Como pensaste en mí y en Harry —aclaró.

                Liam apretó los labios para que no se le notara la sonrisa.

—Adivina.

—¿Y?

                Liam frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué?

—¿Quién va al frente y quién detrás?

                La risa después fue tan estruendosa como agradable. Liam quiso ocultar la sonrisa en su hombro, pero Louis lo atrajo hacia su pecho hasta besarlo, sin importarle ni lo ñoño que estaba siendo, ni lo fácilmente que Liam podría sentir su erección. No podía decirse que estaba sorprendido tampoco de sentir la suya, aunque procuró no mencionarlo. _Quería a Liam_ , quería eso, pero podría ser ahora o en diez meses, eso era lo de menos. Le bastaba por el momento con besarlo, con sentir su risa contra su boca, contra sus mejillas, contra su cuello.

                Así que le mordió los labios, y besó las comisuras hasta bajar al mentón y luego al cuello, y Liam todavía reía, si por la pregunta o por las cosquillas, él no podía decirlo, pero se giraba torpemente sin cesar. Lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo más a él, y los besos sobre su cuello se volvieron suaves mordiscones, y la risa se suavizó hasta volverse un ronroneo, y Louis sabía que estaban en la sala, y que todo podría salir mal en un segundo, pero nada le importaba más en ese momento que besarlo de vuelta tan rico hasta robarle otro gemido susurrado.

                Besó el camino hasta sus clavículas, y llegó hasta su hombro. Lo mordió con suavidad, y lo miró de reojo, buscando su reacción. Liam cerraba los ojos y se mordía los labios. Le pasó la lengua anchamente antes de morderlo otra vez, y esta vez sí, un sonido roto dejó sus labios. Louis sonrió y volvió a su cuello.

—Tú vas adelante —confesó Liam con voz grave y susurrada, y sus manos bajaron hasta su cintura y lo apretaron contra él en el sillón—, y yo te hago mío.

                Louis trató de soltar una irónica risa, porque… bueno, era Louis. Pero al abrir la boca Liam bajó las manos un poco más y apretó bien fuerte su trasero, y él sólo susurró un _Dios_ y apretó bien fuerte los ojos. Antes de que los abriera la boca de Liam ya había vuelto a encontrar la suya, y una de sus manos había recorrido el camino por su cintura hasta el frente de su pantalón.

—¿Puedo tocarte? —preguntó con la boca todavía pegada a sus labios. Louis apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que volviera a besarlo, y de que sus manos se las ingeniaran torpemente para desabrochar el pantalón.

                El tacto de su piel contra el bóxer se sintió mejor de lo que nada en su vida se había sentidoantes. Excepto, quizá, ese primer instante en que lo besó y en que se dio cuenta de que había otra forma que tenía de ser Louis y que implicaba menos angustia y más libertad. Pero el tacto era aun así demasiado poderoso, y Louis **son** podía pensar en eso ni en nada. Apenas atinó a  temblar patéticamente sobre su mano, a rozarse como un crío, y a suspirar sobre sus labios intentando ignorar el hecho de que Liam tenía una odiosa sonrisa satisfecha mientras él se rompía lentamente en sus brazos.

—¿Y tú…?

—Mmmh…

—¿Cómo lo piensas…? —insistió Liam. Louis todavía estaba demasiado distraído por la vorágine de sensaciones para entender de qué hablaba—. ¿Quién va adelante y quién atrás?

—Tú —pudo decir, y después tuvo que morderse bien fuerte los labios porque las manos de Liam se habían inmiscuido bajo su bóxer y, quizá los chicos estaban demasiado distraídos y un piso alejados de ellos, pero si se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones el sonido que saldría de su boca despertaría a la casa entera. Hundió el rostro en su cuello, lo mordió bien fuerte, y cuando se acostumbró al ritmo de la mano sobre su cuerpo, titubeó—: Tú vas detrás, serías _taa-ah-n_ bueno…. En eso.

Quizá fue el tono en su voz, tan irónicamente femenino. Quizá fue lo que dijo, ese voto de confianza que despertó en Liam algo animal y casi instintivo. La cuestión es que un segundo después, Liam inmovilizaba sus piernas sentado sobre sus muslos, y con una mano tomaba ambas muñecas de Louis encima de su cabeza.

Louis tuvo que tragar saliva y pensar en nada para no acabar en ese momento, para no dejarse llevar por el recuerdo de tantos _videos_  que había visto, de tantas fantasías de tipos rudos tomándolo y manejándolo hasta lograr lo que querían. Y la fantasía era genial, realmente lo era, pero en la práctica hubiese sido terrorífico si no fuera porque ese era _Liam_. Porque Liam podría ser un poco brusco y _grande_ y curiosamente posesivo, pero era también tierno, dulce, e incapaz de lastimar a nadie.

—Haría eso contigo —susurró, y aunque estaba un poco lejos Louis pudo oírlo claramente—, lo haría tantas veces como quisieras, pero hoy…

—Sí… —le concedió Louis—es muy pronto.

                Liam asintió, y sin soltar sus muñecas, llevó la otra mano sobre sus labios, puso el pulgar en la boca de Louis, y él lo lamió, y lamió la palma y los otros dedos y cada cosa que Liam ponía en su boca, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin correr la mirada de sus labios hinchados y de sus ojos marrones, que no se movían de la obscenidad de la lengua sobre sus dedos.

                Finalmente, Liam tragó saliva, y todavía mordiéndose los labios, se desabrochó el pantalón, y expuso su miembro, tan duro y tan grande como todas las fantasías de Louis habían predicho. Se lo acarició vulgarmente, alternando entre su miembro y el de Louis, jugando a veces con el pulgar sobre su cabeza porque sabía que estaba sensible y  que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Otro día —prometió susurrando, mientras su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro sin darle un respiro. Louis movía como podía las caderas siguiendo la mano de Liam, pero no podía hacer mucho aprisionado por sus muslos—, voy a tomarte y voy a hacerte todo lo que siempre quise, ¿sí?

                Louis asintió, incapaz de despegar los labios sin gemir ruidosamente.

—¿Te gustaría eso? —insistió Liam, pero no esperó una respuesta.

Acercó la cadera a la de Louis y se pasó la lengua ancha sobre la palma, antes de volver a tomar el miembro de Louis, de humedecerlo de arriba abajo, y luego acercar el suyo para humedecerlo también. Los sostuvo a los dos con la mano y empezó a moverse sobre Louis, y el movimiento de sus muslos movía el cuerpo de Louis también, quien cerró los ojos entregándose completamente a la sensación de saber que era Liam quien lo estaba tocando, y que era su miembro el que sentía tibio contra el suyo.

Liam acabó primero, y su leche cayó tibia y pegajosa sobre su pecho y su vientre, y el ruido gutural que trepó de su garganta bastó para que Louis se corriera también unos segundos después, bajo la perezosa caricia de su mano.

Se quedaron allí adormecidos del cansancio y la agitación, abrazados el uno sobre el otro, sonriendo como unos críos que acabaran de descubrir el mundo. Louis finalmente liberado de la prisión de la mano de Liam buscó los firuletes en su cabello queamagaban rulos, y los estiró y enredó sobre sí por unos minutos que se sintieron apenas un instante, y cuando se dio cuenta, despertaba con la luz de la madrugada alumbrando por la ventana los cuerpos de los dos encimados en el sillón.

—Li —susurró preocupado y empezó a zarandearlo torpemente.

—Mmmh —balbuceó mientras se levantaba, notoriamente dolorido del hombro por haber dormido en una posición tan incómoda. Louis tuvo que concentrarse para no reír cuando vio su expresión de confusión y disgusto al notar que tenía semen seco pegoteado en todo el abdomen. Liam, con el ceño fruncido, miró alrededor, y al ver a Louis sus mejillas se sonrosaron y sus gestos se relajaron un poco—. Hey —dijo.

—Hey —respondió.

Debía fijarse la hora, apresurarse a vestirse (ambos) para que Liam pudiera irse antes de que Harry o la novia despertaran (si eso no había pasado ya). Debía también hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, de lo que habían dicho, de lo que eso significaba. Debía quizá abrazarlo, ya que las gracias nunca dejarían su boca, porque Louis, a pesar de todo, era un poco terco para eso. Debía hacer muchas cosas porque había pasado algo _importante_ , porque no podía continuar con su vida como si nada. Y Liam probablemente debería irse, para pensar él también, para ahorrarse las preguntas de Harry y Lisa.

Pero Louis se reincorporó en el sillón suavemente, hasta besarlo, y Liam le devolvió el beso igual de tibio e igual de tierno que la noche anterior, así que Louis sólo sonrió.

—¿Baño y luego desayuno? —Podía esperar.


End file.
